


日本語訳：Lol B) by maniacalmole

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: クロウリーにメールの打ち方を初めて教えてもらったアジラフェールは、盛大な勘違いをする。





	日本語訳：Lol B) by maniacalmole

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lol B)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942632) by [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/pseuds/maniacalmole). 



> この作品はmaniacalmole様の「Lol B)」を日本語訳したものです。翻訳を快諾してくださったmaniacalmole様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you maniacalmole, for allowing me to translate this adorable story into Japanese!

 

 

クロウリーが初めて世に出た携帯電話を手に入れたとき、アジラフェールにも一台買ってあげた。だがトランシーバーみたいなものだと教えた結果、当然のなりゆきとして、文章を終えるたびに「どうぞ」と言わなくてもいいのだと天使に納得してもらうまで少なくとも一年かかった。

以降も、クロウリーは毎年アップグレード版や最新機種を買い続けた。そしてとうとう、次の機種に替えるなら折りたたみ式携帯電話とおさらばしなければならない時代になった。だが電話に出る際クールにパカッと開くことができない携帯に何の意味がある？ムカつく相手との通話をバシッと閉じて打ち切ってやる満足感だって得られるのに。人間ってやつは、自分たちの作り出したものの素晴らしさを取りこぼしすぎる。

ところがiPhoneが出現した。しゃれてツヤツヤして馬鹿らしいほど高値であるそれを、クロウリーは気に入った。そして、ありとあらゆるバージョンを買い漁った。

一方のアジラフェールは、アンテナのついた初期の携帯電話以降は機種変更することもなく、アプリやメールといったものとは完全に無縁の世界にいた。だがある日やってきたクロウリーは、その手に白く輝くiPhoneを持っていた。天使は半信半疑でそれを受け取った。アジラフェールにとって20年という時間は、実のところ移行期間としてはかなり短い方である。それでも彼が電話を一本かけられるようになるまで、クロウリーは説明に2時間を費した。しかもあと半年かそこらは、「メールする」ではなく「テキストメールをする」と言い続けるであろうことはほぼ間違いない。それでも並大抵の悪魔にはない忍耐力でもって彼は天使に教えてやり、アジラフェールの元を去る頃には、少なくとも天使がこれ以上古い機種を使わないと確信していた。クロウリーが粉砕したからだ。

クロウリーがようやく帰宅してから数時間後、最初のメールが届いた。

携帯がピン、と音を立てる。

気乗りしない天使よりは、人間界にいる自分の「手先」の誰かからのメールである可能性の方がはるかに高いと考えていたクロウリーは、画面の「アジラフェール」という名前を見て驚いた。（実はオートコレクト機能によって無残な表示名になるのを期待していた。純粋に天使を怒らせるためだけにオートコレクトされた名前をそのままにしておきたかったのだが、どうやらオートコレクトの方が恐縮して試すことすらやめたらしい）。メッセージを開いてみる。

_\- 本を見つけた。_

クロウリーはニヤついた。なるほど。

_\- 何の本を？_

その頃店にいたアジラフェールは、ぎょっとしてクロウリーの返事を眺めていた。その目がテーブルの上に置かれた本に向けられる。18世紀に発行されたその書物のタイトルの長さは、30文字。最初のメールを打つのだってまるまる1分かかったのに。いっそ悪魔に電話して、口頭で…いや、それはだめだ。それどころか、クロウリーが始終笑い草にするのを阻止するためだけに学習してやろうとアジラフェールは固く決意した。慎重に文字を打つと、送信する。

クロウリーはわずかに眉を持ち上げて、30文字の文面を眺めた。つづり間違い一つない。感心した。感心したあまり、しぶしぶそれを相手に伝えた。

今度はアジラフェールが文面を読んでニヤつく番だった。

_\- わたしはまったくのブドウじゃな　いんだぞ。_

たった今送信した文章を、天使は無念の思いで眺めた。どうしたら「無能」を「ブドウ」に変換しようなんて思いつく？彼は再び送信した。

_\- 無能じゃな　いんだぞ。_

_\- じゃないんだぞ_

やっとできた。天使はうめき声をあげながら、倒れこむように椅子に座った。クロウリーがやじを浴びせてくるのは目に見えて ―

ピーン。

「どうしてそんなクソ早く打てるんだ！？」と、天使は金切り声をあげた。自分の言葉づかいを（天に）詫びるためしばし間を置いてから、クロウリーのメールを開く。

_\- たいへん結構なことで_

アジラフェールには、その文字列から滴り落ちるほどのしたり口調が聞こえるような気がした。彼はしかめっ面で返信しはじめた。

一方のクロウリーは、見ていたテレビをとっくのとうに消していた。こっちの方がずっと面白い。彼は天使に教えるためだけに、もう一度フラッピー・バードのアプリを探そうと心に決めた。  
あらたなメッセージが到着したことを携帯が告げると、彼はニヤリと笑う。

_\- こうひなし_

悪魔は辛抱強く待った。

_\- どうにか変換正しく。_

_\- 和菓子の　釣りはこら　ひいさなボタンにな　多きす　ぎ_

_\- わたしの指は_

_\- この小さなボタンには_

_\- 大きすぎる_

_\- ああ 腹正_

_\- 腹立たしい！！！_

クロウリーは声をあげて笑った。

今まで「lol」の略字をクロウリーはメールで使ったことがない。理由のひとつとして、悪魔崇拝の尼さんなどの人間に使う意味があまりなかったからだ。それに、天使に顔を見られていないことを逆手に取りたかった。つまり、相手がどんなに頻繁に ― 意図的とも思えるほどに ― 自分に笑いをもたらしてくれているのか、面と向かって認めなくてもいいのである。だが悪魔はその略字を使って彼を笑い飛ばしても、さほど（彼の考える意味での）害はないと考えた。

アジラフェールは起き上がると、紅茶をいれ頭を冷やすための氷のうを取りに行った。指先が冷えたところで文字がたやすく打てるわけではないが、この飛ばしっぷりからするに、今よりたいして事態が悪化するとも思えない。彼は椅子に深く腰かけ、しばらく氷のうを額にあててから、ようやく恐怖の機械を拾い上げてクロウリーのメールに目を通した。

_\- lol_

じっとそれを眺める。額にあてていた氷のうが、滑り落ちはじめた。しばらくして、床に落ちたそれがパシャ、と音を立てる。アジラフェールは眉を寄せた。

L.O.L.。この文字は以前目にしたことがある。何の意味だったか思い出せればいいのだが。あれは確か、意味は…

Lots of Love（たくさんの愛をこめて）？

いったいなのかぜんたいなのかいったいぜんたいなのかわからないが、どうして悪魔がこんなことを送ってくる？  
アジラフェールはしかめっ面で携帯の画面を見据えたまま、椅子の片側に乗りだして手探りで氷のうを探した。ようやく探りあてた氷のうを拾い上げると、それが埃まみれであることも気づかないまま、額にビタンと打ちつけた。怒りからではなく、極度の集中力が高じて携帯を睨みつける。

悪魔は例えそういう感情をもてたとしても、もたないし ― もてないし ―　もとうとはしない。そして例えもてたとしても、彼に送りつけないのは確かだし、「たくさん」送りつけないことも確かだ。ひょっとして、彼の打ち間違いに対するお情けで送ってきたのだろうか。だが情け心だって、負けず劣らず非悪魔的だ。ただし…

そのときアジラフェールは、自分が公正さを欠いていることに気づいてがく然とした。過去にも、実のところ何度か、クロウリーは情け心を見せたことがあったじゃないか。この本屋が焼け落ちたときもそうだ。18世紀に男性用のかつらが廃れると、アジラフェールを元気づけようと帽子の詰め合わせを買ってくれたことすらあった。それにアレクサンドリアの図書館のときも。しかもあれは『協定』以前のことだ。彼は大したことはしてくれなかったし、あの後かなり長い間天使は放っておかれたけれど、それでも、「あれはないよな」と彼は言ってくれたのだ。悪魔がああやって言葉にすること自体、まして他人の気持ちを理解し、他人の痛みから喜びを得ないというのは、すごいことである。事の重大さに気づかなかったのは、あのときアジラフェールがひどく落ち込んでいたからで。

よし、とアジラフェールは考えた。もし自分の観察力が必ずしも優れていないと認めるなら…アルマゲドン以来、何千年も持ち続けた信念に対して疑問を投げかける機会も見つけてきたわけだし…もし自分に正直になるなら、クロウリーの態度は知り合い以上の関係であることを示唆しているのはわかる。知り合い程度の関係なら、金を自由に生み出せたところでiPhoneを贈ったりしない。クロウリーほど頻繁に電話してこないし、歴史上あらゆる一流レストランで一緒に食事したりもしない。知り合い程度の関係なら、アジラフェールも自認する数々の欠点を我慢したりもしない…

新しい考えが天使の頭に浮かんだ。これはふたりのことじゃないか。数えきれないほどの時間や年月を過ごしてきたのは、クロウリーひとりじゃない。アジラフェールだって、理由があって彼と一緒にいたのだ。今になってようやく気づき始めた理由。そして、彼を不思議な温かさで満たす理由。

自分でも意識しないうちに、そして理性が制止できる前に、アジラフェールは一言一句打ち間違っていないことをしっかりと確かめた上で、クロウリーに返信していた。

_\- わたしもきみを愛している。_

クロウリーはほとんどまどろみかけていた。天使からの返事があまりに遅いので、怒りで喚き散らすような反応が返ってくるだろうと考えていた。  
文面を読んだとき、もっと近くで見ようと急激にぐいんと頭を下げすぎて、サングラスが鼻の半分近くまでずり落ちた。画面をじっと見つめる。

何が起こったのかクロウリーが理解できるまで、約三十秒かかった。以前「lol」の意味をとり違えた話は聞いたことがある。こうなることを予測するべきだった。ただ…

ただ、それじゃ何の説明にもなっちゃいない。だって、天使は返事をしたからだ。なんでこんな返事を？

クロウリーはゆっくりとサングラスを元の位置に押し上げると、携帯を凝視し、冷静になろうとした。ソファに深くもたれて、涼しい顔で携帯を見る。  
約三十秒後、またもやあまりに勢いよく体を起こしたため、サングラスがまたしても斜めになった。彼の表情がひどく困惑したものになる。

打ち間違いかもしれない。恵まれしオートコレクト機能ってか、とクロウリーは弱々しいひとり笑いを発する。いつもこうやって長ったらしい暴言を短い愛の言葉に替えやがって…

クロウリーは唇を噛んだ。手の中にあるそれをじっと見つめる間も、人差し指が携帯の側面をせわしなくとんとんと叩いている。  
長く深く、息を吸う。

_\- ily2_

アジラフェールはクロウリーからの返事が自分ほど時間がかからなかったことに対して、神に感謝した（ただし文字通りではない。主の注意をこの件に引きつけてはならないと考えた）。文字を見た彼は、瞬きをした。

時に無知ではあるが愚鈍とは程遠いこの天使は、「ily2」の意味が何なのかすぐに理解した。分からなかったのは、クロウリーがなぜこれを送ったか、だ。悪魔自身もはっきり自覚していなかったところを見ると、気を悪くすることではないはず。だがアジラフェールには、クロウリーがなぜ柄にもなく「そっちが先に電話を切ってよ、いやだよそっちから切って」のおセンチなゲームを始めたのか、どうにも引っかかった。元々彼の方から言ってきたのであれば、なぜ「おれもおまえを愛してる」などと言うのだろう。それとも単に、さっきの略語の意味をチャット語で説明したとか？

次の瞬間、恐ろしい感覚が天使のうなじを這い上がってきた。そして全く別の可能性に思い当たる。完全に誤解していたのだ。

一方のクロウリーは、再びソファーに背を預けたが、もはや落ち着きはらったふりをしようとする気配すら微塵もなかった。目を見開いて天井を見上げたまま、微動だにしない。携帯を握りしめる手の力で、拳が白くなっている。ピン、と携帯が音を立てた。彼は目を向け、かろうじて文字が読めるギリギリの高さまで携帯を持ち上げた。

_\- ああ、どうしよう。lolは「たくさんの愛を込めて」という意味じゃなく？_

クロウリーは動かない。

_\- クロウリー？_

悪魔はゆっくりと人差し指を伸ばして「おれ」という文字を打ってから、静止した。送信ボタンは押さなかった。

彼は待った。

長い間があって、携帯が再びピン、と鳴る。

_\- 「…」の吹き出しを作ったのは、地獄側ということだな？_

クロウリーの口の端が、わずかに持ち上がる。彼が返信する前に、天使から再びメールが来た。

_\- 冗談だよ。わたしたちは同じ側にいるよね？そうだろう？_

_\- ごめん。テキストメールの返事をおくれ。_

今度は、口の端がくいっとつり上がった。クロウリーは体を起こすと、髪を撫でつける。考えこむように携帯を見てから、絵文字のタブを開いた。

アジラフェールに、キス顔の絵文字を送る。

直後、彼の携帯が点滅し、着信音が鳴り始めた。画面にはさっきより大きな文字で、アジラフェールの名前が表示されている。

クロウリーは画面を指でタップすると、くつりと笑んで、電話に出た。

 

 


End file.
